gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Blood on the Tracks
At Fort Lewis in Seattle, Washington, Hawk accompanies a Congressional delegation to the launch of Power Station Alpha, the world's first mobile solar/nuclear power station, guarded by other members of the G.I. Joe team. The entrance to the base is picketed by anti-nuclear protesters, including the Dreadnoks Ripper, Torch and Buzzer. The creation of Power Station Alpha has been driven by Senator Barbara Larkin, whom Hawk takes a mutual shine to. But whilst Larkin is extenuating the positives, others in the delegation are concerned about the potential dangers. The launch has attracted interest by others, not all of them human. In the Ark, the crippled spaceship of the Autobots, Optimus Prime orders Bumblebee to spy on the launch of Alpha, lest the Decepticons try to capture it. Bumblebee heads off, privately bemoaning that he gets all the weak jobs. At the base the Dreadnoks are restless and decide to try and capture Alpha themselves. They rip open the fence and charge in, but weren't expecting to be dealing with G.I. Joe. Realising they are outnumbered, Buzzer takes the Congressman hostage and demands the right to leave unfettered, which Hawk agrees to. On Cobra Island Cobra Commander is furious that the Dreadnoks have revealed Cobra's interest in Alpha. He orders Zaranna to recover the Dreadnoks. Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base Megatron has also observed the situation and decides Alpha could provide the energy to ensure domination of Cybertron, the Transformers' home world. He orders Dirge to fly Bombshell to the base where the latter can use his cerebro shells to take control of Alpha. On the highway the Dreadnoks attack vehicles as they go, causing Bumblebee to nearly reveal himself as they escape. They board a trailer to meet with Zaranna. Meanwhile the Joes give up the search. Bumblebee reaches the base and parks by the protesters' camp as the day ends. The next morning he gets a parking ticket. Meanwhile Alpha converts into its flight mode. Anthony Duranti, the son of one of the protesters, is bored and starts playing Frisbee with Junkyard whilst the station rolls down the runway. At this moment Dirge and Bombshell arrive and spot Bumblebee. Bombshell also sees Anthony and decides to create a fun diversion. He fires a cerebro shell into the boy, taking control of him and sending him walking into the path of the power station. Bumblebee soon identifies the Insecticon and radios the Ark that the Decepticons are at the base. Optimus Prime dispatches the five Aerialbots. Meanwhile, Bumblebee has spotted Anthony coming close to Alpha and Junkyard is unable to hold the boy back. Transforming Bumblebee rushes forward as the protesters flee in panic. He picks up the boy and carries him out of harm's way whilst Snake Eyes boards Alpha and activates the brakes. The Joes point their artillary at Bumblebee but are reluctant to fire lest they damage Alpha. However Hawk and Larkin arrive and tell them they can't risk Alpha falling into the wrong hands. Bumblebee tries to explain but they open fire, shattering his metal body. Amidst the distraction Bombshell injects Alpha with a specially adapted cerebro shell. After the crowds have been dispersed Hawk orders the remains of Bumblebee be taken for analysis when Scarlet spots five aircraft approaching. The jets suddenly combine and transform into the mighty titan Superion! |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=* On page 19, when Optimus Prime calls for the Aerialbots, he calls for "Superion" when he apparently means "Silverbolt." |ItemsOfNote1=*Assuming the presence of Zartan, Cobra Commander, and Serpentor on Cobra Island at the same time is not a continuity error, the best place this issue fits into the main continuity would be during ''G.I. Joe'' #52, since that is the only time the three of them are together on the island. Other tidbits that point to this placement include: :*An editor's note places the events of this issue sometime after the events of ''G.I. Joe'' #50. :*According to Scarlett, G.I. Joe is still in the doghouse after the Springfield debacle, which would tend to place the events before the Pit-Fall in ''G.I. Joe'' #53. :*Snake-Eyes is active, which would place it before he was taken captive in ''G.I. Joe'' #54. :*The G.I. Joe Team was disbanded at the end of ''G.I. Joe'' #52 and not reinstated until the end of ''G.I. Joe'' #53, so they probably wouldn't be stationed at Fort Lewis during that time. *In the United Kingdom the story was reprinted in Transformers #265, #266, #267 & #268. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:Transformers crossovers